


Losing Control

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, i'm sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have nothing to add here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

“For the record, this is pretty fucked up.”

“For the record, I don’t give a shi- ahh!” Joey’s statement was cut off by a sharp gasp as Axel wrenched his left arm above his head, securing it to one of the bars of his headboard with the thick handcuffs Joey’d given him earlier.

“Seriously, did you steal these from the cops? These ain’t your standard cuffs.” Not to brag, but Axel knew a thing or two about handcuffs, and how to get out of them. The ones he was restraining Joey with were the exact kind the KCPD used. It made him wonder how  _Joey_  of all people got a hold of not one, but two pairs. Instead of answering, Joey just whimpered. “Calm the fuck down, you big baby. I’m comin’.”

It had all been Joey’s idea, of course. Axel was up for pretty much anything in the bedroom, but at the end of the day, they both knew for sure who was in charge there. Hint: it wasn’t Axel. When he’d first brought out the cuffs, Axel had been sure that Joey was finally going to make good on his promise to tie him down and fuck him unconscious, but then he’d pulled this little gem.

“You don’t have'ta fuck me, but I wanna see what you’d do if you had full run for a change.”

That was one of the things that had attracted Axel to Joey in the first place. He was a big, mountain of a man that always made Axel feel like he had a  _choice_  in whether or not they did something, though the younger man was all too happy to just let Joey take the lead. He had some crazy, wild ideas in that weirdo head of his, after all. This was just another one of them.

Their game had a few clear rules to it. First off, while Joey was allowed to object to things, he wasn’t allowed to suggest anything. Next, he wasn’t allowed to order Axel around. Finally, he wasn’t allowed to touch Axel, hence the cuffs. 

They’d both ditched their shirts before coming into the bedroom, and with Joey all laid out like that…well. He wasn’t thin by any stretch of the imagination. Bulk ran in the Monteleone family, Axel had seen it in Joey’s brother and the couple of cousins he’d met, but between the months he’d spent completely immobile in Iron Heights and the recent string of jobs they’d been pulling, Joey had gone from underfed and gaunt to flabby around the middle with muscular, tree trunk arms in no time. Joey coughed nervously as Axel watched him intently from the doorway.

“Ax? You’re…being super creepy, babe.” He shut the door as he walked through it, having gone out into the living room to retrieve the new box of condoms they’d picked up earlier, throwing it on the nightstand. They didn’t need them just yet.

In truth, Axel was fairly nervous. Joey put up with a lot of shit from him in the beginning, back when Axel was using his dick (and by extension, him) to forget other problems in his personal life, but they’d moved past that. Now, instead of just fucking it out like they used to, Joey had him  _talk_  about what was pissing him off. In the afterglow, though. Wasting a perfectly good angry erection was just stupid. Lately, he’d been ranting about how the other Rogues didn’t let him do anything, and treated him like a sidekick rather than the full-fledged supervillain that he was.

It was a scary revelation that Joey likely put himself in the most literal of vulnerable positions just so Axel could finally have a semblance of control over something. Scary, because you didn’t just  _do_  that for a fuck buddy.

Leaning over the bed, Axel placed his hand on Joey’s chest. He felt Joey’s heart immediately speed up, his breathing getting heavy. Axel grinned. “Man, with a reaction like that from just touching you, I’m almost curious as to what’s gonna happen when I get your pants off.” Joey laughed, dragging his heels against the hems of his pants, trying to slide them down a bit. Not that it helped any, he was wearing a belt. A belt that Axel reached down and undid single-handed. “Try again.” Due to his recent weight yoyoing, the pants were still loose enough for Joey to wiggle them down a few inches, but his erection kept them from going any futher. “Ooh, so close. Okay, my turn.”

Axel stood up straight, slipping his thumbs into his belt loops and rocking back on his heels. He undid his belt, and his pants fell straight down. “What the f- stop laughing!” But it was no use, Joey was gone, howling with laughter and kicking his legs out. “Oh, you’ve done it now.”

Bracing his left hand on the bed, Axel jumped up and straddled Joey’s waist. The laughter stopped. He reached back and popped open the button of Joey’s jeans, sliding down the zipper and giving him a quick rub before leaning forward and biting Joey on the neck, near his ear. The older man groaned.

“You goin’ vamp on me, Axel?”

“Bet you’d like that, ya Twihard freak.” Joey began to shift beneath him, and it took Axel a second to realize that he was getting his pants off, not trying to buck him. Axel sat up fully, running his hands over Joey’s chest, pinching one of his nipples and sliding his fingers through the thatch of dark hair there. His own chest hair was light, light blond and practically nonexistent. “If you ever get rid of this, I’ll set you on fire.”

“Yes sir, mister Heat Wave sir.” Axel made a face.

“Dude, no. I work with those guys.”

“So shut me up.” The look on Joey’s face was odd, as though he was trying not to laugh while also being incredibly turned on. It made Axel want to hit him.

He wasn’t going to, though.

What they were doing, it wasn’t supposed to be a way for Axel to overpower Joey for once, instead of the other way around. It was about restraint and control, two things Axel had never really had a lot of to begin with. He certainly didn’t have them now.

“Yeah, okay.”

Axel rolled his hips, pushing his ass back against Joey’s clothed erection, and the other man groaned. It was obscenely loud, and kind of the opposite of what he’d been going for, but also perfect. “You like that?” Joey groaned again, even louder than before. It was getting him more than a little hot, having Axel touching him without being able to touch him back.

“Take-” Axel reached behind him, palming Joey through his boxers. “T-take, ghh.  _Axel._ ” He got the picture, though, snapping his waistband before pulling the restrictive garment down to Joey’s knees.

“That’s the last time I listen to anything you say tonight…baby.” Axel said to him, before climbing off his waist. Joey glanced hopefully at the drawer on his nightstand, but it seemed like Axel wasn’t planning on getting to the main event just yet. Settling himself between Joey’s legs on his knees, he took ahold of his thick cock and leaned down, sucking it into his mouth. 

It was a fun bit of torture, as one of Joey’s favorite things to do was to thread his fingers into Axel’s hair as he went down on him; giving little encouraging tugs until Axel opened his throat for him to lightly thrust into. Tonight, however, the hand that wasn’t wrapped around the base of Joey’s cock was holding down his hip, keeping him still. From up near the headboard, Axel heard a pained whine. Glancing up, he grinned, lips stretching tight around the extremity in his mouth.

Joey had sunk his teeth into his bicep to distract himself from trying to move his hips. The muscles in his legs were trembling. Axel felt something like affectionate pity bloom in his chest. He pulled off slowly, giving the head an extra hard suck before letting it pop out and smack lightly against his chin. Joey’s arms were shaking, his elbows pressed firmly to the bed. He was trying  _so hard_  to not violate the rules of their game. Such resolve should be rewarded, Axel decided.

“Aww.” He cooed, crawling up Joey’s body to lay on top of him, his face tucked into the crook of the taller man’s neck. “Bet that was hard, huh? Your body gave you away, though. I know you want to touch me, too.” He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to the underside of Joey’s chin, and he heard him let out another whimper.

“P-please.” Joey croaked. It wasn’t an order, or even a request. He was begging for Axel to do something, anything. Anything that they would both enjoy. 

“Hey, hey. Settle down, baby. I got you.” While one hand snaked back down to toy with Joey, the other reached out and opened the drawer on the nightstand, groping around until he found the thing he was looking for. Now for the fun part. “Hey, look what I got.” Joey opened his eyes, tilting his head forward a bit so he could see better, and sighed in relief. Now for the fun part.

Axel got off Joey completely, shedding his own boxers as he walked over to climb onto the foot of the bed. Once there, he settled on his knees and popped the cap on their lube. Raising himself from a kneel into a spread-legged crouch, Axel poured the lubricant onto three of his fingers and reached beneath himself. His captive audience was more than a little, well, captivated. 

Axel traced his hole with his index finger a few times before pushing in, then almost fell as the bed jerked. Joey was trying to sit up, trying to get to him. His cock was leaking, and Axel could only imagine how he looked from his point of view. He shook his head then bent forward, taking Joey into his mouth again as he penetrated himself with his second finger. His hands were smaller than Joey’s, much smaller, so two of his own fingers about added up to one of the other’s, and that familiar initial burn began to set in. Axel thrust in and out, mimicking the actions of his hand with his mouth before slipping in the third finger. It hurt, it always hurt a bit, but  _oh_  was it going to be worth it in a few minutes.

Pulling out, Axel grabbed blindly for their box of condoms, his lube-slicked hand fondling Joey’s balls as he swallowed around his cock.

“Stop stop stop stop!” Joey shouted, and Axel practically leaped away from his body. Joey laughed. “Shit, I almost…you’re  _way_  too good at that.” They grinned at each other, and Axel finally located the damn box, ripping it open and pulling out one of the condoms, sliding it on him.

Walking back to the side of the bed, he straddled Joey once more, lining them up. Joey was mouthing something, but not making a sound, so Axel bent forward and laid flat, his ear to Joey’s heart. “What’s that?”

“G-god just…please, Ax.  _Please_.” Axel bit his lip, holding back laughter.

“Please what?” He touched the head of Joey’s cock to his entrance, sliding it back and forth. Joey let out a strangled gasp, and the cuffs began to clink against the headboard.

“Please, just…fuck me. Kiss me. Do  _something_. Fuck, I want you so bad, I just-” His words were cut off by his shout, as Axel sank down onto him. “Fuck! Axel, I, fuck! Let me outta these things!” The rattling got worse, and Axel grinned, sitting back on his heels.

“Nope. I’m, hhhh. I’m in charge here now.” He bounced, twisting this way and that until he found the spot he’d been looking for. Axel’s fingers dug into Joey’s chest as he ground his ass into the cradle of his hips before sliding up again.

He wasn’t really surprised to hear the splintering of wood a few seconds later. 

All restraint gone, Joey sat up, wrapping Axel’s legs around his waist as he manually moved him up and down on his cock. One of Axel’s hands clutched at the back of Joey’s neck, the other flying to his neglected erection, arching his hips into his still-lubricated grip. Axel screamed as he came, release splashing onto Joey’s chest. It was only a few minutes later that Joey forced his mouth onto Axel’s as he shuddered around him, biting down on his lower lip.

They sat that way for a while, until Axel could feel Joey’s cock going soft inside of him and began to stretch out his legs. “I got full run this time, huh?” He teased, licking the blood off his split lip. Joey laughed sheepishly.

“I started trying to break that headboard the second you started sucking me.”

Axel grabbed the box of tissues that was on the floor, wiping ineffectively at the ejaculate on Joey’s chest, then shrugged. “You wanna shower, or-”

“Nah.” Joey wrapped his tied-off condom in one of the used tissues, tossing it in the vague direction of the little trash can next to the bed that might not actually be there anymore. “C'mere.” He pulled Axel against his chest, spooning around him. “I gotta tell you, that was the hottest fucking thing, but you’re never gonna be a top. Like ever.” Axel laughed, squirming until Joey’s soft cock was laying against the crack of his ass.

“You’ll change your mind next time, when I chain you up to a bed that’ll hold.” Joey shivered.

“Deal.”


End file.
